Feelings won't fade with time
by Kimashi Lejhidz
Summary: They existed because of one sole purpose: to protect time. There wasn't a breach for their feelings… to their late masters or fellow swords. Ameripan. Touken Ranbu-AU. Language, OOCness, sexy times.
1. A predestined meeting

**Feelings won't fade with time**

 **Touken Ranbu-AU:** General, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Summary** : They existed because of one sole purpose: to protect time. There wasn't a breach for their feelings… to their late masters or fellow swords. Ameripan. Touken Ranbu-AU.

 **Warnings:** Language, OOCness, sexy times.

 **Notes:** So… yeah, this was made for a dear author and pal. May all be warned that this is **loosely** based on Touken Ranbu as I'm not a master of it's lore. I use references from the game and both anime series. I also took liberty to add some not so historical events.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia nor Touken Ranbu and its characters, this story was purely made for fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Chapter 1 – A predestined meeting**

In a world where forces seek to break the balance and torn history of it's way, the Government of the Time sends those know as Saniwa to use whatever means they could to save the planet. Magic on their side, Saniwa must fight against a powerful enemy know as the History Retrograding Force _. This foe seeks to change key events of the past using a force beyond imagining and their reasons are unknown._

 _It's Saniwa's job to seek out an army and come up with appropriate strategies to defeat the enemy. To not be the cause of a change in history, only a small group must be send to each mission, which translates as essential_ _to plan them out so the weapon's capability and personality work in favor of victory._

 _Weapons, yes, not really humans. Saniwa, know as Master, look for key and strong weapons used in history to help on this task. With magic, those blades are given a human body. They are know as_ _Touken Danshi: warriors that would not falter their mission_ _of_ fighting to keep the path that their previous masters craved in history safe and sound.

But while the History Retrograding Force have no ending resources, the defender's ability to seek those blades are limited, thus they are _hostages to luck to be able to find the right ones. The different combinations of weapons also prove to be a difficult task to arrange: short or long blades, spears… which ones send to which kind of setting? The wrong choice can make the mission fail…_

 _…_ _and history falter._

The _Touken Danshi must be united for they won't have a second chance, but sometimes it's easier said than done: they were swords, they wield the will of their Masters without questions and with all their might. But even as it's a new life, their hearts still hold the memories of those long passed. Headstrong swords some times could cause a ruckus because of age old conflicts…_

 _…_ _Because, even if now they have_ _a new Master, feelings won't fade with time and they couldn't always summon swords that were allies in their "previous life"._

 _-x-x-x-_

It was one of those rare peaceful mornings in the citadel when Kiku could just drink tea under the supposed to be cherry tree. Supposed to be because they had never seen it bloom, but even if it didn't look like one, it gave him a peace of mind that was so hard to find when you fought to keep history as it should be.

The wind caressed his face as he took a sip of the calming warm liquid he had brought along. Everyone was always so energetic that he missed this kind of calm. It has been some days since his last mission and as fervent as he was to complete his Master's task, the rest was appreciated.

It was calming, they didn't really have birds around, but if he closed his eyes, with the silence around him, he could hear them. This kind of calm reminded him of those rare memories of Hijikata resting, a peaceful moment before the storm. Could it be the same? Peace before (yet again another) storm? It was strange, he pondered, to have this silence even though the other swords were all around. His kind wasn't one to sit idle and he, as one of the Hakuouki swords, the vice-leader's sword, was tasked with putting his fellow group in order.

There was, at least, three more Hakuouki swords within the citadel. A smile could be seen in the corner of his mouth as he remembered the small ones: always so energetic and cheerful. They were cute, couldn't stand still for long and endeavored to show their strength for the sake of their Master so it was always noisy with them around. Something must be happening since not much could make people like them stay put for long.

Well, sooner or later he would find out, for now he would allow himself this small luxury. The day was bright and the breeze warm, its sound calming in the early morning. He could enjoy more days like this, he was sure, but somehow he felt restless. Maybe it was the air, but his guts told him that something was off – it was the calm before the storm. He trusted his instincts and, of course, it sadly would be proven true once more as someone begins to yell.

Kiku set down his tea, grabs his sword and gracefully gets up, making his kimono rustle with his body. The voices weren't panicked, so they weren't under attack (not that they ever were in there, the enemy liked to tackle the timeliness better). Someone must have done something moronic again. It was better if he accessed the problem and made damage control.

The sun was high and the voices were carried by the wind as it blew strong " _as the storm approaches"_ a voice inside his head said. They weren't under any danger so it was understandable that he wasn't on guard and was taken by surprise as, when he turned, he felt his body be smashed to the tree's trunk. A solid weight held him there, not threatening but unsettling.

Pain was flaring from the small of his back, the air had been knocked out but all he could see were those blazing sky blue eyes.

"Heh, gotcha. I knew I would be able to get to you before the others. You Hakuouki swords are a thing of the past, guns are way better – faster..." he parted Kiku's legs with his knee, making pressure with his thigh, "deadly..." his chest covered the other's smaller one, "and accurate" he was a breath away from his face, it was hard to see anything but those ardent eyes.

The newcomer laughed and got away, a dribble of blood running from the side of his chest. Kiku's sword was raised, the ordeal making his kimono fall open, revealing creamy-white, perfect skin, rising and falling with his breathing. "I would be careful if I was you, you may not be as fast as you think, Alfred. Did I get it right?"

Another laugh, louder, cheeky, left Alfred's throat. "Yep, that's my name" he pointed to himself with his gun, sword tightly bound to his hip "Sakamoto Ryoma's sword".

Nothing more had to be said: they knew each other, had meet before and even clashed against one another. Kiku had corrected his pose, keeping his back to the tree and Alfred moved with purpose, getting in his personal space again. It wasn't completely unexpected when his left hand shot up to the trunk beside Kiku's face and used the gun to force his chin up and whistled.

"Wow man, you're as good as I remember- ouch – Okay, I got it..." The sword that was nipping the soft skin of the newcomer's side stopped it's raid for blood as soon as his body's warm left Kiku's. Alfred goofy smile stayed even as he stepped away, his cloth way more revealing than Kiku's: chest exposed, toned and tan, glistering with sweat of their small confrontation and midday sun, blond hair looking like a golden halo in his head and the fire in the eyes.

Kiku wasn't much better: the kimono that had been rudely opened still displayed his pale chest, rising faster than usual and black eyes, fueled with purpose. His aura a thing of nightmare, set up to bring out fear upon the hearts of those who would risk his ire.

Confrontations looked unavoidable, fortunately the other swords arrived and were apprehensively watching the display. Even if the Master usually kept to inside the house, this couldn't be left to those two judgment. Kiku usually was rational but seeing who they were… "It has taken you some time for you to arrive Alfred-san, may I ask you to who I own the displeasure of meeting you?"

Alfred clicks his tongue, analyzing his gun and how fast he could fire and reload it. It may revolutionize and make swords in relics of the past, but he wouldn't get overconfident with his advantage. He could aim and do damage in ranged fight, but had to be fast in drawing his sword if Kiku got close enough.

They really didn't sit well with each other. First of all Alfred had to show here who truly was the boss, the one that had the key to the future. He was a visionary, his late master taught him that, and knew that they would benefit of more guns. He couldn't let some backwards group lead them to failure! Hakuouki was a sad excuse of existence, they tried to repel and wouldn't accept that the future came from outside Japan (this time)...

… He also had a bone to pick his his late master's killer. Kiku had the blood in him, bathed in it and Alfred had prayed that it would rust the other to rubbish, but no such luck. Their actual Master made everything that was possible to keep them pristine and ready for action all the time.

"Sorry for the wait, I see that the Master put you as the leader of the team. Well, that won't do! It lies upon me to show them why they shouldn't trust you… and your kind." He spits near the other' feet. That leaves the other three Hakuouki swords in fury, but they hold on as their leader signals for them not to interfere.

Sun now hidden behind storm clouds, Kiku fixes his clothes as the wind picks on and knows that the other' eyes wander through his form. He won't admit but he does the same, as Alfred's kimono leaves his chest exposed, nipples perked by the cold wind. He could keep staring for long, that body made him shiver in ways he didn't want to think about, but the words aimed to him and his friends can't be forgotten nor forgiven.

Yes, he knows why the other is pissed off. He came drink tea under the tree because of the same reason: he was to lead a crucial expedition. His lithe body could withstand fighting, but the captain's job means that the life of others were also on his hands and it may as well be much more than what he can accomplish now. Even so, he wouldn't allow such to be said of his fellow Hakuoki swords: let all the warned and none unwise enough to badly talk about his team. He'll teach a lesson to the imprudent brat – he had won once and will do so again…

… they only had to get someplace alone as fate should decide which will survive without the other' meddling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **A/N:** I say "Saniwa" as "they" because that's very ambiguous: I discussed with my sister (she's basically a lore master of the game) and re-read its wiki and there's no answer to if it's an only person thing or if there are others. For the sake of not putting a gender for the character, "they" fit well. ALSO I may have thought of Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan whenever I say something Hakuouki based on this fic because I'm unable to not think of that anime.

I'm sorry for any mistakes, it's been a while and thanks for reading! Also this probably will be a 2 chapters fic and also don't expect too much sexy things, basically how things have been in this chapter!


	2. Time may pass, even so

**A/N:** Hello ladies! First of all I'd like to thanks for your time, then I'd like to say that it's been a while and I had… life to deal with (can't believe it's been so long). I also wanna say that I'm pissed off because I somehow deleted everything I had written of chapter two and had to write all over again.

 **Warnings:** The same as before + blood and injuries.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Chapter 2 – Time may pass, even so everything's the same**

It was cold, his skin prickled and he shivered. No comfort could be found with that running water, washing away the fresh blood from his wounds, making the room have an oppressing iron smell. He touched his left side, where a slash tore his porcelain skin. It hurt, but he deserved the pain, so he stabbed his finger inside the wound, looking for the piece of metal still in there.

'It's my fault...' He wormed his finger inside, gritting his teeth to not howl in pain. He was seeing white when he finally was able to get the cursed piece from inside.

'It's my fault...' He should have told the Master about his wound, it was deep and angry, red from blood and inflammation. The tender skin around it wasn't faring good, his poor treatment of the wound and the cold water weren't helping with the blood flow, making it a ghost pale contrast with the red.

'It's my fault...' But he knew the master was caring for his teammates. An ambush, he hadn't seen that coming and sent someone unfit to fight in small cramped places to take the horde… his mistake almost costed his companion's lives. One of them was now in his deathbed, the only thing holding him alive was Saniwa's watchful eye, magic mending those deep wounds.

A crack was heard, more blood joined the water in the floor, being drained. "It was all my fault!" was the angry yell, followed by a sorry sob. Kiku felt himself falling, knees on the floor, head hang as he let the tears flow. He felt dizzy but he deserved it. Deserved the pain, he wouldn't allow the Master to waste magic power or amulets on him.

'Ah… everything's spinning. Such weakness is fit of me...' he looked up, the ceiling feeling so far away, dyed in white all around the edges, vision failing. He could hear something, a voice it seemed, but that was impossible, no one was to come there at such a time. The sound was closer, something broke and yelling began, yes, he knew he deserved all the pain, he could accept it, but now the only thing he could do was let that whiteness close around him and then it was no more.

-x-x-x-

Alfred paced around the room, the arm that wasn't in a sling was making his hair look wilder. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't something that Kiku would do… yet here he was: Kiku ghost pale and bedridden, in a room away from the others.

The most sensible thing would be to call the Master or ask for the healing amulets but, looking where and how he found the other, his impression was that Kiku didn't wish that help. He looked his teammate again, the injury was kind of deep but wasn't bleeding anymore, his sword form had a nice crack but nothing that would make him break. At least he wouldn't break for now.

"Okay… so let's do it your way this time. Damn it, you Hakuouki swords will be the end of me!" Alfred pushed his hair out of his face, his sword and gun were down, near if he so needed, but far away enough to not disturb his delicate work. He got his injured arm out of the sling, it still hurt but he would need it. At the side room he found a medical kit, he put it down and got ready, gulping his anxiety down.

-x-x-x-

His hands trembled, but it was almost over. He had blood all over his arms, stitching someone up wasn't easy, he had to carefully chose the right thread and fortunately, Kiku was passed out enough so he didn't have to think about anesthesia – it could turn bad. Thanks the divines above, they had right tolerance to pain, swords weren't supposed to feel pain. His job wasn't made any easier by the blood that dropped from inside the muscles as he touched and stitched them, again, at least he wasn't bleeding.

He finished the last stitch and moaned "Thanks God!". Tanned hands bloody, his injured arm hurt really bad so it was time to clean everything up and put back the sling. "You Hakuouki people… you're suicidal. Stuck in a mind set that wouldn't allow progress, even while seeing the future trying to run Japan down." He silently complained as a rag caressed the other's skin, sickly pale by the blood loss. "If you saw how better guns were, how we could better strategies using them and swords, maybe…" the cleaning stopped, Alfred put his unhurt hand on Kiku's chest, feeling the soft skin get warmer. "… maybe things would be different."

It was sad that the destiny chose to make them meet again. Blue eyes slowly traveled up, watching the rise and fall of a delicate but strong chest, the way that alluring collar bones begged to be bitten and those cherry red lips, partially opened to allow air inside such resilient lungs, looked so kissable. It was difficult to keep his breathing steady, his hands away from the skin he was thirsty to touch, so he moved away to fix a better place for Kiku's sword.

-x-x-x-

The sun was almost down, the sky painted a rainbow of twilight colors. This room was secluded from the others, it was barely lit, casting shadows over Kiku's sword form. Small cracks permeated the blade, with a thick and long one crossing it from a side to the middle and even fragile looking like that, it was beautiful. It was a beautiful blade, as Kiku himself, as Alfred put the blade to rest, he felt restless: touching it was as erotic as touching his human body, maybe even more as the swords were their very souls. Alfred could feel himself twitch, the forbidden feeling of touching something so sacred and private making him feel boneless, floating in euphoria.

It hurt: his arm, his heart. Meeting Kiku again, having to fight along side him this time, was like trying to quench a fire with alcohol. His feelings didn't fade with time, even so, he shouldn't allow them to dictate what he would do, but...

In this secluded room there was no one to interrupt or discover their dirty secrets.

His injured hand trembled as it was set free from the sling, it hurt, but touching the metal with his fingers, running them on the blade, cutting his fingertips and making his blood dye the silver with his color was too much. His heart beat fast, like a bullet that just left the gun, he had trouble breathing as his feelings became a dam ready to break. He could feel his body aching, could taste it demanding attention, ready to burst. It was so wrong but felt so right, he looked back and Kiku's chest rose and feel with his steady asleep breathing, it was okay, no one had to know, no one was going to know.

Alfred let his bleeding fingers caress the blade, it was so alluring, he still could smell Kiku on him – it was hard to carry the other here to tend him and now those images came back. He didn't even try to hold back anymore, held strong the blade and touched his body where it wanted the most. Ecstasy overloaded his mind as he trembled and let himself fall boneless next to Kiku's sword form. A sheen of sweat coated his body, his only wish being to lay in afterglow and enjoy, but he had to fix everything up: new blood to clean and a blade to polish.

-x-x-x-

In the end, Kiku got better and took treatment from the master (and a scolding from a blushing Alfred). Their group was able to prevent further changes and catastrophe in history.

That episode made them stronger, as a unit and as weapons. They were set to not allow such failure happen again, so they learned each other weakness and how to better cover them. Maybe they weren't as good as their veterans but it's better for them not too slack or they'll be suppressed.

Kiku knew that what happened left scars in everyone, but him and Alfred looked the most affected. He couldn't imagine what was going on his team mate's mind, but something changed. For now he would let it be as he had to set his own feelings right: whenever they brushed shoulders in battle it felt like his body knew that touch and craved it. It was like that feverish dream wouldn't leave him alone and he had to hold back his hopes, as those kind of feelings could withstand time, his heart was the prof of that, and this time around they had eternity against them.

Or maybe it just was fate that hadn't allowed them to fade and then meet again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **A/N:** Yep, that was the end.

Please do not kill me, as I'm having shit load of things to do (job and it's stressful shit, 2 pets -one of them a puppy from hell; house -living alone is a blessing and a nightmare… and the aftermath of a shit load of shit that happened last year) but I hope you enjoyed you time reading this. As for the one that I promised this to: ;D Hah! You didn't see this coming eh?

Thanks all and until next time!


End file.
